Agárrate, que vienen curvas
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Una compradora compulsiva y un perro que rompe los calzoncillos. ¿Cuál es la solución? ¿Se harán amigos o pasarán a mayores...? Entren y lean... Regalo para mi hermanito Enay, mi Ángel, al que obligaré a leer. Y sí, lemmon, supongo, pero más al final.


_¡Hola! Bueno, primero de todo, dar las gracias por tener el valor de entrar a leerme; antes de nada quisiera explicar el porqué de esta pareja y no otra._

_Adoro a Alice, es pequeñita, insolente cuando se lo propone y simplemente encantadora._

_Y Jake...mi Jake. A este lo amo. Me pierden los Black, tanto de HP como de Twilight. Es bueno, sexy, noble, sexy, cariñoso, sexy, comprensivo... ¿He dicho ya sexy? xD_

_Y a mi hermano, que es para quien va este fic, también le encantan (aunque no de la misma manera que a mi, creo que prefiere a Alice...jeje). Así que, pensé,¿porqué no hacer algo...innovador?Esta pareja no está muy vista, y si la cosa marcha bien, me gustaría hacer también un Alice/Emmett, al que también adoro._

_Bien, una vez suelta la petorata, podéis empezar a leer... ¡Buen provecho!_

Alice POV

Jasper se había negado en redondo a ir de compras cuando se lo propuse con mi mejor sonrisa.

Tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, fue de un modo muy borde. Edward seguía tocando el piano; parecía que la melodía se burlaba de mi.

-Es mortalmente aburrido, Alice-me respondió, indiferente. Yo seguía sin entender ni papa. ¿Ir de shoping, conmigo... aburrido? Imposible. Edward se rió entre dientes, sin dejar de tocar. Además, ¿porqué mi Jasperín parecía indiferente cuando yo estaba tan cabreada? ¿no le influían las emociones del entorno? ¿y las mías, qué?

-Jazz...-susurré, con tono lastimero- ¿Es que no me quieres?-le pregunté. Es taba segura de que si fuera humana, en ese mismo momento, me saldrían lágrimas. Me tembló el labio inferior. Mis contradictorias emociones me delataron. Aún seguía apretando mi cartera (monísima, con tonos pastel de Tous) en la mano derecha.

-Ya sabes que sí...-me acarició la cara. Fue en ese instante, en el que me alegré tanto como si me hubiera tocado la lotería y me fuera de compras con diez tarjetas de crédito más. Y, por supuesto, Jasper captó mis emociones, y me pellizcó la mejilla-pero no pienso volver a hacer de maniquí. Ya lo he aborrecido, Alice, lo siento.

Dos sílabas: GE-NIAL. ¡Me habían quitado MIS diez tarjetas de crédito nuevas! Y todas de golpe, para que no me acostumbrase, pillase ansiedad y me diera por comprar en soledad... Que triste.

-Oh...-fui capaz de articular con los labios. Jasper se apartó de mi y cogió un libro de la estantería que había al lado de la televisión, y con gracilidad se sentó en la escalera a leer, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Bien –pensé-si no quiere ir de compras conmigo de verdad, no pasa nada. Es como si decidiera no quererme,-aunque el planteamiento me hizo encogerme en mi misma, de dolor- si fuera lo que desease, lo aceptaría. Se lo pediré a...-ui, de pronto me acordé de que Edward me leía la mente. Esperé sonrojarme, avergonzada, pero eso no ocurrió, gracias a mi piel marmórea-¿Eddie?¿Qué me dices, Ed?¿Te hace venir de compras conmigo?-le pregunté, con una sonrisa, que se me congeló en la cara cuando vi que negaba con la cabeza, con gesto apesadumbrado. Había dejado de tocar.

Bella-me contestó. Oh.

Bueno, pues me la llevo a ella también...-me conformé. No tenía muy buen sentido de la moda, pero sí una bonita figura, y estaba segura de que, cuando se convirtiera en vampiro, sería preciosa. Además, nuestras tallas eran parecidas...Buen maniquí.

-Eh, Alice...-dudó. Lo miré con carita de niña inocente-no creo que...eh...pueda ser.

-¿porqué no?

-Eh...-parecía no encontrar las palabras-ella parece reacia a hablar del tema desde que te la llevaste a Tommy Hilfiguer...

Oops...jeje Bella siempre tan exagerada –pensé en mi fuero interno, recordando aquel día-Si solo fueron cuatro prendas de nada...

-¡¿Cuatro nada más?-casi gritó. Ahora ya sabía porque se complementaban tan bien el uno con el otro...par de exagerados...-Alice, he visto en mente más de "cuatro prendas de nada..."-me imitó-te llevaste media tienda-me acusó.

-¡Pero carqué yo con las bolsas!-añadí en mi favor-no le dije que llevara nada...

-No Alice-negó dando por finalizada la discusión y volviendo a la carga con el jodido piano.

Y para colmo Carlisle y Esme estaban de caza y Rosalie y Emmett en su trigésimo novena luna de miel. Ten hermanos para esto...

Miré a Jazz y a Ed, respectivamente.

Comprobado: cada vez me gustaban menos Shakespeare y Debussy.

Cogí las primeras llaves que tenía a mano y salí hecha una furia de la casa, pegando tal portazo que rompí dos de los cristales de la pared que conectaban con el porque. Ambos vampiros alzaron la vista. Jasper ya ponía caras raras al pensar en la bronca que les soltaría Esme.

-Para ser tan pequeñaja se está volviendo de lo más irritante...-susurró Edward, tocando a Beethoven.

-Tus cambios de humor-contesté desde afura, en respuesta al cambio de periodo musical-son como latigazos.

-como este-señaló al compositor pasando de tocar en un murmullo a un golpe increíblemente fuerte en el matiz de lo que parecía una sonata.

-Pues ya no me sorprendes-anuncié con orgullo de haber "visto" lo iba a hacer, y velocidad vampírica llegué al garaje. Apreté el botoncito de y se encendieron las luces del mercedes negro de Carlisle.

Perfecto: la parejita feliz me mataría a su vuelta. Esme por los cristales y Carlisle por su coche. Pero bueno, no importaba, por malos padres e irse de caza sabiendo que me quedaría con ese par de sosos para las compras y no venir conmigo.

Entré al vehículo y tiré la cartera con descuido al asiento del copiloto; me quité el pañuelo de la garganta y me lo puse sobre el pelo. Cogí mis gafas de sol (que llevaba enganchadas al escote) y me las puse. Arranqué, con un suave ronroneo, pero al llegar a la carretera, decidí hacerlo rugir. Estaba segura de que Fernando Alonso me tendría envidia en estos momentos, y Hamilton se acojonaría al verme coger las curvas.

Intenté visualizar (o mejor dicho premonizar) hacía donde me dirigía, ya que ni yo misma lo sabía hasta que, tres kilómetros más allá, se volvía todo negro. Aceleré, preocupada y , rápidamente, arrugué la nariz.

Jacob POV

Estaba reventado. Parecía que me iba a reventar la sesera de un momento a otro y para colmo, estaba Sam, que no dejaba de pensar en su Emily.

Emily en la cocina, preparando magdalenas; Emily sentada en el sofá cambiando de canal; Emily limpiando la mesa del comedor (pude visualizar a Embry saliendo por la puerta); y lo peor de todo, me vi besando a Emily. Osea, como si la estuviera besando yo a ella.

Oh, dios.

Para de hacer eso, tío, que es como mi hermana, por favor...-rogué.

Lo siento-parecía avergonzado. Vi a través de sus ojos (buenos, pensamientos, pero como si tal) como corría hacia su casa por los acantilados. Pero él seguía dale que te dale.

Sam-volví a repetir, parándome en seco en medio del camino al ver en su mente una escena que prefería olvidar.

No puedo evitarlo...-y parecía avergonzado de verdad. Tal vez un poco apenado. Tener que compartir TODO con los demás no es siempre muy agradable, que digamos. No hay secretos, todos se ríen de todos, y no hay intimidad en lo que respeta a las parejas de los demás. Fue por eso, y como no había nadie más en transformación por lo que decidí darle un poco de espacio. Lo necesitaba.

Como Embry entre en fase antes de que llegues a casa y me haga ver lo que he visto durante una semana, te mato.-le amenacé, con deje cansado. Él me entendió, de todas formas.

Gracias.-y entonces salí de fase. No es que me importara mucho, pero no tenía las piernas como para estar sobre ellas. Me dejé caer al suelo, apoyándome en un gran tronco. Menudo espectáculo. Esperaba que a ningún vecino (ni turista) de Forks le diera por ir por esa carretera, por que estaba en pelotas. Tenía atados unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y medio rotos a la pierna derecha. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano (es decir, lobuno) y me los puse sin levantarme del sitio. Tal vez me llamen perro, pero después de estar más de setenta y dos horas sin dormir, haciendo rondas como un gilipollas, uno acaba un _poquito_ cansado. Me quedé plantado debajo del árbol. Los párpados me pesaban, parecían tener más fuerza que el primer chupasangres al que matamos, ese negrito desteñido. Me hizo mucha gracia por que Laurel o Laurent (forcé la memoria para recordar su nombre) al hacerse vampiro, palideció, y su piel, antes demasiado oscura, hacía un extraño contraste.

Cerré los ojos, pero un olor frío (me quemó las fosas nasales) y dulzón me hizo abrirlos de golpe. Arrugué la nariz y de repente, apareció ante mi una maravilla negra de cuatro ruedas que aparcó en medio de las rocas.

Del coche bajó una persona menudita, con el cabello corto y negro, cada pelo apuntando en una dirección, quitándose un pañuelo de la cabeza. Tenía la carita ovalada, aunque fina y pálida. Se me acercó, con una mueca bastante rara. No logré distinguirlo bien, porque tenía los ojos casi sellados, pero vi una arruguita entre su frente y su entrecejo. Preocupación. Esa era la palabra.

Aunque olía mal (bueno, tal ve no tanto como el resto de su familia, pero olía rara) no tuve fuerzas ni para moverme a mirarla.

-Ey, chucho-su voz parecían campanillas, supongo que (al igual que yo con su nombre) no se acordaba del mío, por lo que me llamó así. Me hubiera molestado si hubiera utilizado otro tono, pero en el suyo no había ni un leve rastro despectivo, por lo que me conformé con medio gruñir-¿estás bien?

-Estoy reventado-conseguí decir, abriendo un ojo. Se retiró las gafas de sol, colocándoselas sobre el pelo, como si fuera una diadema, mostrando sus ojos claros- y estoy intentando dormir, así que, por favor...lárgate.- vale, tal vez sonó un poco bestia, pero no estaba para muchos trotes

-¿en un pino?-me preguntó, escéptica. Conseguí abrir el otro ojo.

-¿qué parte del "lárgate" no has entendido?-le pregunté de malas maneras-¿la "l", la "a", la "r", la...?-me interrumpió, por lo que no pude terminar mi super demostración deletreadora.

-ya he pillado la esencia-asintió, formando un rictus con los labios. Se veía graciosa-solo me preguntaba porqué no te acostabas en una cama, como toda persona normal.

-no creo que pueda contarme entre esos dos últimos términos-dije con pesadez, volviendo a cerrar los ojos-además, aquí no hay ninguna cama.

-¿y en tu casa?-volvió a preguntar. Nada, que estaba decidido. No me iba a dejar dormir.

-Está a kilómetros de aquí-apoyé la cabeza en el tronco- ¿qué parte de "reventado" no has entendido, como para seguir suponiendo que iré hasta allá solo para dejarme caer en una cama- y añadí-largo-respiré acompasadamente hasta que la escuché dar media vuelta, hasta su coche. Bien, chica lista. Toqueteó algo hasta que chirrió y no cerró la puerta, pero no me molesté en abrir los ojos de nuevo para comprobarlo. Estaba que me moría de cansancio. Pero la tranquilidad con la que tan bien (pillaría tortícolis, pero no podía mover ningún músculo) estaba descansando, se esfumó cuando noté como me alzaban en vilo, de los pantalones. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Como siguiera así de tirante, con la presión, me quedaba sin huevos, fijo. La pequeña vampira me había cogido como si de un muñeco se tratase, y con una sola mano. Que frustrante...

-¡¿Qué coño...?

-Tranquilo-me sonrió. ¿cómo podía ser que un rostro de piedra tuviera hoyuelos? Se relamió los labios, inconscientemente ( o eso espero, por que no me haría gracia que se decantara por mi como cena, aunque se que con este último estirón estoy como un queso...), mientras yo me removía, intentando deshacerme de su agarre-el interior del coche no huele mucho, y además tiene no se qué cosa para dar masajes-se encogió de hombros, mientras me dejaba en el suelo, frente al Mercedes- Carlisle es muy comodón, pero dentro se está la mar de bien...-a velocidad vampírica, llegó hasta la puerta del conductor, y, una vez dentro se acercó para verme con una sonrisa.-¿subes?-encendió el aire condicionado (supuse, aunque luego vi como los cristales desde afuera se tornaban oscuros) y añadió- creo que de verdad necesitas una buena siesta-me miró divertida-hagamos un trato...-propuso, pero yo no la dejé terminar. De todas formas ella no me había dejado acabar de deletrear el "lárgate", ¿no? Y a los vampiros se les da de muerte (que irónico) hacer tratados...

-ya hicimos uno en tiempos de Ephraim, no quiero tener nada que ver...-solté en plan borde. Ella solo amplió su sonrisa.

-yo te dejo dormir y tu, con tu _enorme _presencia, me quitas la jaqueca.

-¿los vampiros tenéis jaqueca?-pregunté burlón, amarrándome a la puerta. Me sentía desfallecer.

-Jasper y Edward lo han conseguido...-rodó los ojos contrariada. Parecía una niña pequeña enrabietada.

-sé lo Piiiiii que resulta ser ese último-asentí. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Anda-señaló el confortable asiento-duerme un rato.-me lo pensé un poco, con un gesto de cabeza.

-no hay letras pequeñas, como en los papeles bancarios, ¿no?-pregunté- no morderás-aseguré, como en una pregunta indirecta.

Y entonces le vi componer una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca.

Parecía maliciosa y condenadamente sexy... Espera. Frené en seco. ¿Sexy?

Dios mío, sí que necesito dormir y poner las ideas en orden... Vampiros, caca.-me repetí como cuando era pequeño y mi madre me decía así lo que debía hacer y lo que no.

-no creo que me pidas que te muerda-alzó una ceja, sugerente. Yo tragué en grueso, por que, por muy mal que suene, no me hubiera importado...y lo peor de todo, pude observar, por el brillo de sus ojos, y la incipiente curvatura de sus labios hacia arriba, que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-chica lista-asentí, siguiéndole el juego, sin saber bien porqué.

-y sé que eso, Jacob, no te haría ningún bien, por que no se si lo sabías, pero nuestro ponzoña os envenena...-pues sí que sabía mi nombre. Yo la recordaba de ir mucho con Bella, pero nanay. Su nombre seguía escapándoseme. Nada de nada.

Primero a dormir y luego a pensar, Jake, que es lo tuyo...

-Sube, por favor.-me pidió. Y antes de poder pensar en una negación _casi_ educada, obedecí. Suspiré. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y tenía razón, que cómodo era el maldito sillón. Dejé caer la cabeza, pensando ya en otra negación adecuada para cuando me pidiese que la mordiera. Jeje (Nota de la autora: no se si se ha notado mucho que a nuestro lobito le gusta mucho soñar... : P ). Otra vez los malditos párpados.

-Jacob...-me llamó; yo gruñí para qwue continuara y se callara de una p-u-t-a vez-¿porqué solo llevas unos vaqueros? ¿y rotos?-hablaba con imparcialidad hasta que llegó a la última palabra, que hasta a mi me resultó tangible el tono tan desesperado de su voz. Se notaba a leguas lo que le costaba intentar hablar de manera normal.

-Mi padre está harto de comprarme ropa-suspiré, recordando cuando me dijo que tendría que ir descalzo-al cambiar de fase, se rompe y no es que tengamos tanto dinero como para regalar Mercedes de estos todos los días, ¿sabes?-tragué saliva-además, pesa y es molesto llevarla atada siendo lobo-señalé en un intento de que no se notara mucho lo dicho anteriormente, por el dinero.

-Ah...-parecía ¿ilusionada? Eso, regodéate con las desgracias ajenas, estúpida propietaria de un Mercedes. No llegué a comprobar su estado de ánimo (ya que yo si que no estaba de ánimo, hoy estaba irónico-sarcástico), por que me quedé sopa escuchando el suave ronroneo del motor y notando las pequeñas vibraciones que este emitía.

Joder, sí que era cómodo.

OoOoO

Se admiten tomates, lechugas, pepinos... para la ensalada van bien, ¿sabéis? Pero bueno, que casi me gustaría más un REVIEW,¡please!

_Muchas gracias._


End file.
